


I'll treat you like a villain if I have to (but I trust that I won't)

by Arca59



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca59/pseuds/Arca59
Summary: Just my take on Kara's thoughts right before she goes to talk to Lena at the end of S05x13
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	I'll treat you like a villain if I have to (but I trust that I won't)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and English is not my first language so please be honest but not too harsh!  
> Couldn't stop wanting to read SC fic scenarios after this episode and since not many have showed up yet I decided to create one.  
> Hope you enjoy even if it's short :)

Kara looked at the tape with sorrow in her heart “ _The one where Lena decided to work with Lex_ ”.

This was part of her reality and she had to deal with it. Lena was so hurt and lost that she was straying from the path of good that she had always wanted to follow. And she had made a mistake with Lena by not telling her sooner. She knew that. Because in all those alternative realities where they met, and no matter what, Lena stood by her side in the end of each one. And she knew, much calmer now, that if she took a bit more time to think about it there were other moments where she could have told Lena, and it would have been okay.

But that wasn’t the solution. Even if she found a reality where it worked, was that really what she wanted? How she wanted to fix things? Wouldn’t that be the same as before, when she was a coward by not telling Lena sooner? Running away from her mistakes instead of facing them? No, she had to deal with consequences. She hurt Lena and she may never forgive her. Those were the facts and it would be unfair for Lena to try to erase it all and pretend like it didn’t happen.

Just like it was a fact that Lena was currently toeing the line between good and evil. Kara could not understand how Lena could possibly cross that line. No matter how hurt she was, Lena was good. Kara knew that, she believed in it. And that’s why she had blamed herself for Lena’s mistakes. “ _If Lena can’t be evil then that means it can only be my fault, I pushed her into doing this”_.

It’s funny how it was somewhat easier to put the all the blame and responsibility on herself than to accept that Lena may be responsible for what she was doing. She thought about what Lena said to Sam in that alternate timeline “a _nd if the real Kara thought I was a villain... then maybe that’s all I really am”._ And what she told Kara when she left her in the fortress of solitude. _“I’m not a villain… You shouldn’t have treated me like one”._ Did Lena really believe that Kara saw her like a villain? And that therefore that was what she was destined to be? That she could do no better? Had she resigned herself to that fate and going through the motions that would inevitably lead her to that conclusion?

Why? No matter what everyone though, and how much she was hurt and betrayed, Lena always overcame everyone’s expectations and did the right thing. What was different this time? “ _Just give it time”._ That’s what Winn told her; the rest went unsaid. “ _Trust that in the end she’ll do the right thing”._ She needed to trust Lena. Kara couldn’t blame herself anymore and try to rationalize the mistakes that Lena did. In the end, she was the one doing her own decisions, like always. And because of that Kara had to let her go and trust her to snap out of it and do the right thing. Trust her to listen and understand that this was not about Kara, not anymore. It was about Lena proving to herself once and for all that she was not going to become the villain she was so afraid to be. It was about Lena learning to finally trust herself.

_I need to talk to Lena._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
